


When Our Hearts Were Made Of Gold

by VesperRiver



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nail Polish, Sibling Bonding, the twins paint each others nails and bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Lup initiates Twin Time, Taako bakes and they paint each other's nailstitle is from "Roses" by Against the Current!





	When Our Hearts Were Made Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyphobiaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphobiaa/gifts).



> i actually had a similar idea to this that wouldve been my first taz fic, but i had a lot of fun writing this, and its finally done! right before candlenights too!! i hope you enjoy tori! <3

It’s been a couple months since Lup got her body back. She never really had the chance to spend time with her brother until now.

 

They’ve both been busy. With her learning how to be a reaper and him getting his school up and running. 

 

Lup opens a portal directly into Taako’s kitchen, right where she expects him to be. Though, not what she’s expecting him to be doing. Which is baking or cooking or whatever.

 

Because she interrupts what looks to be an important conversation. 

 

“Lup? Uh, what’re you doing here?” Kravitz asks in surprise.

 

“Twin Time,” she says plainly. 

 

Kravitz gives her a confused look and looks to Taako who has a small smile on his face, “It’s fine, babe. We can talk about this later okay?” he places a kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

 

Lup pretends to gag. 

 

“Oh, please I had to suffer through all of your and Barold’s pining plus when the both of you were together.” Taako scoffs.

 

She grins, “sorry Skeletor, its twin time so that means nobody else allowed.”

 

“All right.” he sighs and stands up, “I’ll leave you both to… do whatever. Call me when you two are done?” Kravitz asks and opens a portal to who knows where and steps through it. 

 

Taako stares at the spot where his boyfriend once was and then looks back at her, “So what’s with the sudden twin time?” he asks.

 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Lup asks.

 

“Nah, I’m just wondering,” her twin shrugs.

 

She sits down where Kravitz was, “so what were you two talking about if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

A smile appears on Taako’s face again, “thinking about adopting cats, so I’m not like entirely lonely when you guys go on long missions.”

 

“Aww!” Lup coos, “I need to meet them once you get them.”

 

Taako laughs, “Of Course. Also, I have a hard time believing Twin Time was the only reason you came over.”

 

She sighs, “Okay, so I wanted to spend time with you because this is the first time I got free time, y’know? You’ve been busy setting up your school and shit. We don’t see each other as much as we used to.” 

 

Taako nods, “And it sucks ass.” 

 

“Major ass.” Lup agrees.

 

“So what do you want to do?” he asks.

 

“We can paint each other’s nails like we did on the Starblaster? Did you happen to keep all the polish?”

 

Her brother grins, “I did! Got a lot more while on the road by myself, actually.” his smile turns into a frown.

 

“Show me your collection!” she pulls him up out of his chair with a large grin on her face, “it's been like ten whole ass years plus since I painted my nails, you need to show me again.” 

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go first and do your nails,” he grins back and leaves to grab the stash of nail polish in his and Kravitz’ room. 

 

He returns not long later with a decent-sized box that held all the nail polish.

 

“Red, I’m assuming?” her brother says and pulls out a few shades of red for her to choose.

 

“You know me so well!” she wipes a fake tear from her eye and stares at the collection of reds, “You have so many what,” Lup says in awe.

 

“I’m sure some of these belonged to Magnus too, but we can have a nail polish party with everyone later.” he dismisses. 

 

“Oh, that’ll be fun!” she grins and picks out a metallic red. “You can paint your boys’ nails.”

 

Taako puts away the extra ones with a smile, “Yeah, I’ll ask Krav if he wants to later.”

 

“He’s really good for you, I’m glad you found someone.” 

 

Taako nods his smile is still on his face, “Me too. I love him so much, he’s such a sap.” he says and opens the polish and takes her hand.

 

He puts the base coat on first and allows it to dry before he grabs the metallic red color that she had picked out. 

 

“We could bake cookies for your nails to dry,” Taako suggests.

 

“And by we, you mean you,” she grins.

 

Her brother rolls his eyes, “yeah, whatever.” 

 

“Love you, Koko.”

 

“Debatable,” her twin shrugs.

 

“Wow, rude!” 

 

“Me? Rude? Never!” Taako gasps in mock offense and laughs, “love you too, LuLu.” 

 

Taako then starts on her other hand so the other can dry before he adds another layer. They sit in comfortable silence. Even after so many years of being apart, the silence is still never awkward. They never need to talk to know how the other is feeling even if things may be different now. 

 

“I really miss having everyone together,” Lup says and breaks the silence. “We should… get together again.”

 

he hums as he adds the final coat to her nails before putting on the top coat on, “It would be nice, yeah. But I don’t think I’m ready to face her again.” 

 

“Taako it’s been months since the story,” she starts to say as her twin put the cap back on the nail polish.

 

“Ten years, Lup.” he interrupts her.

 

“I know.” 

 

“She made me forget you. She put me with him. 40 people died because of him.” He says and looks away from her.

 

“But, some good things came out of it right? You got Kravitz, Angus, and Ren out of all of this!” She waves her arms around and motioned to everything in the room, “you got this house! A house, Taako! We never had one when we were younger!”

 

Taako says nothing and just stares at a spot on the floor, “I- I know.” he whispers and wipes a tear away. “I can’t right now okay?”

 

She nods and doesn’t push any further than she already has. She respects her brothers boundaries, “let’s make those cookies now. Know what you want to do?”

 

“A fan recommended them to the other day, it’s called OMG peanut butter marshmallow cookies. You won’t believe how much peanut butter is in these motherfuckers,” he says and passes her the printed out recipe.

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“I know right? It’s gonna be so good though. Preheat the oven to 350,” He says and glances at Lup as he gets all the ingredients out.

 

Lup turns on the oven and sits on the counter to watch her brother.

 

She watches him switch between mage hand and doing it himself as he mixes everything together. Not transmuting an ingredient once.

 

She knows not to question her twin on it; she heard what happened from within the umbrella. Lup knows if she presses Taako on it, he’ll push it away and not talk.

 

So she doesn’t. Instead, she hops off the counter and looks through the stockpile of nail polish. The elf picks out the ones she knows he likes. Various shades of purple and a few golden ones.

 

“I picked out some colors for you, check em out once you’re done.” Lup smiles.

 

“Oh rad, you want to lick the spoon once I’m done?” he asks. 

 

“Hell yeah.” 

 

Taako rolls the cookies and puts them on a baking sheet and puts the first batch into the oven, he prepares the other batches before handing Lup the spoon. Who takes it and licks it with a laugh.

 

“Oh, man that’s really peanut buttery,” she shrugs, “But they‘re amazing!” she holds the spoon out so he can taste it.

 

Her twin takes a lick and nods in approval, “Kudos to the person who made it because it's definitely Taako Approved.” 

 

“Lup Approved too because I fucking love it. Time for your nail polish.” she motions to the ones she picked out.

 

“Oh, I love that sparkly one,” Taako points at it. “I forgot where we even got that one, but it’s just yelling my name.” 

 

“Maybe it was one of Magnus’.” Lup suggests.

 

“And he didn’t share it with me? I'm offended!” 

 

“Maybe he knew you would steal it so he kept it to himself.”

 

“Y’know, that’s reasonable,” he says and sits down in a chair. “They should be done in about 10-12 minutes.” 

 

She nods and takes her brother's hand in hers, repeating the process he did with her. But was interrupted between hands to get the cookies out and put the next batch into the oven.

 

“Aw man, the marshmallows died.” Lup pouts as she takes them out to be put on the cooling racks, the marshmallows had melted. 

 

“Aw, for real? Maybe it’s not Taako Approved after all.” 

 

“We gotta taste them first, babe.” she comes back over to the table to finish his other hand, she finished it right on time to take the second batch out.

 

“Feed me one, my nails are still wet.” 

 

“Gross,” Lup says and takes one for herself. Breaking one in half and sticking it into Taako’s mouth 

 

“Mm, still Taako Approved even with the dead marshmallows.” he laughs, “Oh, do me a favor and unlock my stone and call Krav if we’re done with Twin Time.”

 

“Twin Time is never over, Ko! But he’d probably want one of these cookies.” she complies and gets his stone of far speech for him, unlocking it and calls his boyfriend. 

 

“Hello, Dove, are you two done?” Kravitz asks through the stone.

 

“Yeah babe, we made cookies. I have a question, have you ever gotten your nails painted?”

 

“I-i don’t remember if I ever have, why?” 

 

“Can I paint your nails?” 

 

“Uh, sure!” 

 

“Hell yeah, babe. See you in a sec. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too, dove.” 

 

Lup pretends to gag again. 

 

“Shut up Lulu, call your boy and get him over here. It’s a party now.” 

 

Before she could call him, a rift rips through the fabric of reality and steps out Angus, Kravitz, and Barry. 

 

“Ango! Good to see you, pumpkin!”

 

“Hello, Taako sir! Hi miss Lup.” the boy grins, “I heard you made cookies!” 

 

“We did! We painted our nails too,” he shows them to Angus.

 

“Wow, they’re so sparkly! Can you paint mine too?” he asks excitedly.

 

“Of course, pumpkin.” Taako laughs and leans back against Kravitz who had stolen a cookie and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Hey who gave you the right to get a cookie?” Taako asks Kravitz jokingly.

 

“I live here.” Kravitz says plainly.

 

Barry chuckles and wraps an arm around Lup’s waist. “Have a good time?”

 

“As always.” she smiles and kisses his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HECK I REALIZED I FORGOT TO STICK THE RECIPE IN HERE https://www.thebakingchocolatess.com/omg-peanut-butter-marshmallow-cookies/ IF U WANT TO MAKE THEM THEYRE SUPER GOOD, IVE MADE THEM BEFORE


End file.
